


All I need

by Stewolf



Series: No one has me like you do [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, M/M, Post Game, World Cup Qualifiers, a bit angsty but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewolf/pseuds/Stewolf
Summary: Short story of Łukasz and Artur after Poland vs. Armenia game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for luck of updates but I have hard time in school :/ I don't have much time to write now. And I got sick again now ;-;

Poland’s game against Armenia was awfully bad. Fans already said that it was a true horror and no one would disagree with them. Lack of Pazdan was a big thing since qualifications for World Cup started but now without Milik and Piszczek it was getting even worse. And like someone put a bad spell on them in first half of the game Jędrzejczyk was injured and now they were missing another important player. However Armenia made a mistake. With Poland’s free kick Lewandowski almost made it, but it was Armenian player who scored an own goal. When situation felt like it was finally in control, Armenia players got themselves between Pole’s defense quicker than anyone could suspected. Ball flew in goals direction and Fabiański almost had it. It’d hit his hand but in the end he wasn’t able to catch it before one point was made for Armenia.

Poland won by pure luck thanks to Kuba and Robert who scored in last minute by great free kick action. Whole stadium was screaming with happiness and so did Łukasz. How great was that moment? You just can’t describe it! He couldn’t believe that they will get those 3 points!

  
  


But now he was getting over these emotions, feeling more and more angry at himself. Why this season needs to suck so much? At Swansea they were losing so much now. They can’t keep the game on their side and now he’d already let in 5 goals in World Cup qualifications. He wanted to have clean sheet after just one game. Is it too much to ask?

After getting to the hotel he needed some time to calm himself. He quickly escaped the rest of the team and went for a short walk around Warsaw. Streets were almost empty around this hour, single lights lighten his way and cold air made his breath turn into fog. Łukasz couldn't spot anyone around for his luck. Sometimes you can met not really friendly guys around here. Last thing he needed now was getting robbed or hurt.

His phone started to rang and when he took it out from his pocket he saw new messages from Kuba and Robert. First was his good friend while second needed to make sure that his teammates are safe, it was his captain dutty after all. He signed as he started to read them. He just hoped they’re not super angry.

“ _Where are you?_ ” Bayern’s striker asked.

“ _Are you ok?_ ” Wolfsburg player was worried for sure.

“ _Can you get your ass back to hotel room, idiot?_ ” Ok this one was from Artur. For sure his partner was angry like never before but he must accept that Łukasz needs some time alone from time to time, ok? And he really need to call him an idiot? He should watch out for his language.

“ _I’m ok. Just needed a small walk. I’m on my way back to hotel now_ ” He send it to first two. Artur can worry a bit now. Maybe he will learn to not use rude language towards him.  

 

 

Eventually he made his way back to hotel, slowly walking towards his and Artur’s room. He still felt sad and last thing he needed was fight with Boruc but for sure it was coming. Last time he did something without his knowledge they’ve ended up not talking for like two months until Piszczek and Błaszczykowski forced them to make it up to each other. Older man must be really pissed off for now. Boruc is not the type to keep his head cool.

“Łukasz?” He’d heard voice behind him that brought him back on earth. “You’re ok?”

It was Kuba. He looked a bit worried and for sure he was tired after the game. It was around 1pm so he should be sleeping now. Łukasz felt guilty that he made him stay up so long.

“Yeah… why you’re not in your room? It’s pretty late.”

“I needed to make sure you’re ok. I know it’s pretty hard season for you, but it will get better. Maybe your new couch will do a better work?” He smiled a bit trying to cheer him up.

“I don’t want to talk about it now…” Łukasz looked in different direction. “I should get back to my room now”

“Yeah you should. But don’t worry. It’ll get better” Older player padded his arm and went towards his room direction.

Now Łukasz was alone, standing before his doors. He hoped that Boruc is sleeping. Please… he didn’t have any strength to argue with his partner. With fast beating heart he walked into the room. He could feel how blood pulsates in his veins and how sweaty his hands are.

“Where the _fuck_ have you been?” Boruc got up from his bed and rushed towards Łukasz who became pale on his face. He’s so screwed…Boruc was red at his face and Fabiański felt how he gets smaller from fear. Artur looks too powerful now.

He jumped in surprise as taller man pulled him into his arms, squealing in surprise. Artur hugged him tightly, making Łukasz burry his face inside of Artur’s neck warm skin. His scent was really calming for Fabian. “I was so worried about you” His voice was quiet and peaceful. “Never do that again, please…”

Łukasz pulled his arms around his partner and closed his eyes. He needed his warmth and comfort to calm himself. Soon they were laying on the bed with Łukasz leaning against Boruc wide chest, feeling his arms around younger's body. It made him feel safe and protected. This feeling was the best thing that happened to him in last 24 hours… it was more calming than his walk around Warsaw. His heart was beating fast again but this time it was thanks to his love for Boruc. Sometimes he felt like this first time he started to fall for Artur. With butterflies in his stomach and smile across his face. Nothing could make his more happy than his man.

“Next time don’t go anywhere without me. I was worried. If something happened to you… I would never forgive this myself” Artur slowly moved his hand through Łukasz’s hair and then he leaned to him for a kiss. It was sweet tasting, lovely one.

“I will miss you now…” Łukasz signed. “It’s so hard to not see each other everyday…”

“I know. But next time we need to make sure that we will spend each possible moment together.”

“Of course” He smiled. “Well next game won’t be in Poland but still we can go out nice meal together”

“How about we will met at our day-off? I hope you know some nice restaurant in Swansea.”

“Of course I do.” Łukasz smile was becoming bigger with each passing second.

“And now go to sleep. We have flight tomorrow” Boruc turned off the lights and soon they were sleeping in each other’s arms.


End file.
